


"I love you"

by Kanae_van_Krieken



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fetish, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Painting, Tsundere Urie, Urie nearly gets a kakune in his skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_van_Krieken/pseuds/Kanae_van_Krieken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki keeps telling Urie he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you"

“I love you.” 

 

That was the first time he heard it. Well, in fact, he heard it before, just never meant for himself. He heard his parents say it to each other before they got separated, sometimes even a couple in the street, but no one had ever told him they “love” him. 

  


He didn’t know “love”. He never said it to anyone either. Why say something like that? What is the purpose of it? Because for him everything has to have a purpose, so what exactly is “love”? He never thought about it until someone actually confessed to him. And that someone was part of his team, the team he hated so much for reasons only he had.

 

“I love you.”

 

The second time it hit him like a gun shot. The first time they were in danger, his kagune was wrapped around him like he was comforting him. When he whispered the words in his ear, calmly like he would break him if he spoke in any other way, he later thought they were only spoken to soothe him, to make him feel warm. Now, the second time, a morning of a normal day, while they waited for Sasaki to make breakfast, the words were once again said as if it was equal to “good morning” and they made him feel confused. Still, he didn’t answer, he turned his back on the other and went to the gym without eating.

 

“I love you.”

 

This third time they were inside the empty house, all alone. Sasaki and Shirazu went shopping and Saiko wanted to go to buy a new video game, so she joined them. Sasaki wasn’t stupid either, he knew something was wrong with those two, so he asked Mutsuki to get things right while they were out. 

 

“Stop saying that.” He responded, and the other made a sad expression, although the determination never disappeared. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Just stop.”

 

“Why? Because you’re afraid to let me in?” Afraid. That word pissed him off. He isn’t afraid, he can’t be, he has to be stronger than anyone and being afraid isn’t in the dictionary of a strong person. At least that’s what he thinks.

 

“I’m not afraid.”

 

“Then I’ll keep saying it. I love you.”

 

“Stop. Why do you say that if it’s not tr-..” His words were cut by soft muscles that covered his mouth. The second he realized he was being kissed he pushed the other and went to his room without looking back.

 

**

 

“What kind of feelings are we talking about?"

 

“I-I’m in love...”

 

“You love him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“He’s not easy, you realize that, right?” 

 

“I can’t help it..” He said, shyly, looking down and getting himself more comfortable on the couch. “Were you ever in love, Senpai?”

 

“I..” He seemed distant for a while. He looked down as if there was a child next to them and then he smiled weakly. “Yes..”

 

“But.. Was it a man?”

 

“Yes, but that's a story for another day, now we’re talking about you. Have you said that to him?”

 

“Four times.. B-But he.. I don’t know if he doesn’t listen or if he doesn’t take me seriously or if he just.. doesn’t want to know.” When he decided he wanted to talk to Sasaki about this he knew he had to be honest, but it was a bit embarrassing. “A-And I kissed him, yesterday.. I haven’t seen him since then.”

 

“Y-You kissed him?! Now that’s a shot in the dark, Urie never seemed the type of person to.. have physical contact and a relationship, maybe he isn’t used to it. It can be a good thing, the fact that he didn’t murder you might mean he feels something.. But you have to be gentle.”

 

“Gentle..?” He made a funny face.

 

“Come with me, I’ll explain.”

 

**

 

He wasn’t the best at fighting, or at making a plan, but he was good in one thing. Being silent. So he used that talent to go to Urie’s room while he painted without being noticed. Sasaki had told him not to be too physical, to let him take the lead and stay submissive, maybe only tell him what he likes about him and compliment him, and as they're superior he made sure they wouldn’t be bothered. They all went to the gym, including Saiko, although she would most likely hide and sleep somewhere in the locker room.

 

“Urie.” He called, and the other faked the fact that he got surprised, although he kept painting, ignoring his presence. “I wanted to tell you that.. You are handsome.. talented and strong, at the same time you're bossy, stubborn and mean, but I love you, and I love those parts of you too. Believe it or not, I came to love you, I really do. I just wish you’d accept that.”

 

“What do you want, Mutsuki?” He talked as if he didn’t say anything at all. He sighted but not in defeat.  

 

“I was thinking, m-maybe.. you’d like to h-have a drink?” That caught the other’s attention. The other turned back on his chair and looked at the green haired up and down and at the bottle and cups he had in his hands. He was wearing a black robe, and that only, but Urie, even if he didn't know there was no other piece of clothing under that robe, was looking at him with a predatory look. Mutsuki thought that if his eyes could bite he was being eaten alive. He loved it.

 

“Sit on the bed.” That was fast. He did as he was told and sat on the dark bed, never taking his eyes from the other. Mutsuki felt nervous, his heart was almost jumping out of his chest. “What's the celebration?"

 

“N-Nothing special.. There's no one here beside us s-so I though.. We could drink and chat." He said, pouring the whisky in their cups. Sasaki told him not to put much, he didn't want them to get drunk and either did Mutsuki himself. If Urie was hard to deal with sober then he didn't want to imagine him in the effects of alcohol. Shyly he gave the cup to the other and his face got warm when their hands touched. "S-Sorry.."

 

"It's fine." He swallowed dry at the calm words. He looked down at his cup and he could almost feel the other's gaze, waiting for him to drink first. Which he did, without a problem. He drank a few drops and then looked at the purple haired, who drank all of the liquid in one shot. He was going to ask if he was okay, since only a few drops made his chest burn then drinking the whole thing at once must have been hell, but instead Urie grabbed the green haired's cup and gently put it on Mutsuki's lips. He was waiting for him to drink. He closed his eyes at the burning feeling down his chest and his lungs were on fire! He was glad when there was no more liquid in his cup, but he felt a wetness under his lip. He didn't expect when Urie got his face closer and closer and licked the whisky on his chin. He felt as if all the blood from his body went to his face.

 

"U-Urie?" He asked when the other went to grab something on his desk.

 

"I'm going to paint you."

 

"P-Paint me..? Why?" The other raised an eyebrow.

 

"I want to."

 

“A-Alright.. Y-You’re the professional.” There was a moment of silence but soon the other got really next to him and made him lay on his side, turned to the frame, with an arm under his head, one leg opened and the other lying on the bed, and his hand stayed in his crotch. At first he was embarrassed by the pose, but with the look he was receiving he felt sexy somehow, not that Urie would ever admit that he found him sexy, cause he did. He started by drawing the ends with a pencil, and he was fast while doing so, Mutsuki noticed. After the ends were made he started to paint.

 

It took him half an hour. Mutsuki was amazed at how fast he was. The drawing was amazing, he was in the same pose, in the background there were shades of grey and blue and he was lying on a stone with purple flowers around him. And his eyes were sexy, somehow he remembered a feline. Maybe.. that was how Urie sees him, and it was true. He liked the other's eyes and the rare skin color that in a painting it looks just as gorgeous, and with the sunlight hitting the bedroom his skin shined beautifully.

 

“It’s beautiful.. You’re so talented.” The other only looked at him, but then set his gaze on the painting again. The green haired was going to thank him but noticed how he was crossing his legs and putting his hands in front of his groin. He felt his face get heated up, just for knowing his body made the other aroused was exciting him a bit too much. After Urie purred more whisky on his cup and drank it all at once again Mutsuki put his hands on the chair, trapping Urie in his chair, and he got their faces really close. They were inches away, but Mutsuki wasn't going to move, he was going to wait and see what the other would do. And the result took all the air from his lungs. He kissed him. Urie kissed him. He couldn't believe it, although he only connected their lips it was a big win. Without a second thought he sat on the others lap, wrapping his legs and arms around him. He was waiting for the other to do something but he didn’t push him away, instead he let his cup fall from his hand and hit the carped, luckily not breaking, so he took that as an approval. He took that moment to lick the purple haired’s lips, which made him open his mouth and let him in. By the force Urie was using with his tongue Mutsuki knew he had to be submissive, since the other seemed to like that. Surprisingly, he was the one who ended the kiss. It’s not that he didn’t want more, because he did, but if they were going to have.. more than kisses then he would rather do that on the bed. He removed the knot on the robe and let it fall on the floor, and he did it with the sexiest look he was able to do, making the other bite his own lip. Now he was more than embarrassed, he had never been naked in front of someone else, but that was not the time to have second thoughts. He laid on his stomach and saw the other getting closer.

 

“What are you trying to do..?” He was trying to make him want him, wasn’t that obvious? He would answer if he hadn’t whimpered as he felt a cold but gentle hand wonder on his coccyx and down to his butt cheek. The hand continued and stopped as he felt wetness on his rear and between the green haired’s legs. “You..”

 

“I-I f-fingered myself, b-before I came here..” Sasaki told him how to do it, although he told him to do it later he wanted to try it as soon as possible, so he took some of the lube he found on the bathroom and used it for a while, until there was no pain or uncomfortable feeling. He was careful with his words and kept his eyes on the purple haired. If he had felt that he was being eaten before now he’s being devoured. He saw how the other hesitated but took off his shirt and silky pants, letting the boxers join soon. He had never seen Urie naked. He felt a shiver in his spine, a shiver of expectation, the thought he was going to touch that muscled, hot and clear skin, those strong arms and legs, and now that he had the chance he took a peck to his intimate parts. His breathing stopped.

 

“What?” Urie asked when he noticed the other’s widened eyes. As he turned the other around, he rubbed himself against Mutsuki’s waist, their members rubbing.

 

“Y-Y-You’re.. b-big.” He whispered, and he saw shades of red appear on Urie’s face, something that he had never seen before. He wrapped his arms around the purple haired’s neck and kissed him once more. The kiss only lasted a few seconds because he made the other stay on his fours as he travelled down and down until he was facing his cock. He only licked the tip, tasting, and it was enough to make the purple haired moan lowly. While he began to suck and give gently bites he masturbated himself, moaning to send vibrations to the member inside his mouth. When he felt that it was hard enough he got up again, but before he could kiss the other he was turned around again in a fast movement. “Hum..?”

 

“I might hurt you.” He whispered and it made Mutsuki whimper. Just the thought he wasn’t going to hold back.. 

 

“I-I’m.. not asking you to hold b-back.” He raised his ass and he felt something wet rubbing against his rear. His breathing was already hasty with the anticipation. He wasn’t expecting to feel little kisses on his shoulder and nape, actions that were somehow gentle. When he was nearly drowning on these caresses his virgin hole was forced opened, and he only had time to grab the sheets and try to run from the pain. It hurt, a lot, but the other stayed still and waited until he got used to the intrusion. The moment he moved, an inch only, he moaned not only in pain but in pleasure. “A-Aahh”

 

“Say ‘no’..” He said, and Mutsuki had to think twice to understand what did he meant. But how was he suppose to say anything if he couldn’t even breath? “Tell me to stop.”

 

“I-I aah n-no.. stop..” He tried to say, and he felt the other sighting in pleasure in his ear. He seemed to enjoy not only being in control but to hear him admit it. Oh he was feeling a lot of good things, he felt full and hot and wet and horny, and he wanted the other to have as much pleasure as him. If faking that he didn't want it made him aroused then hell with it. “Urie, s-stop!”

 

“Good..” His movements became more violent than before, and the green haired opened his legs to let him reach further. The more he said stop the faster and rougher he went, so maybe he did the opposite of what he said. He decided to try it out.

 

“N-No Urie, don’t..! Ahh don’t touch me..!” He only needed to say that once. He was turned around and penetrated again, harder this time, and at the same time Urie stroke his hard member and licked his neck, sucking and biting, as he groaned with the tightness around his cock. "N-No!"

 

 "Muts-.." He stopped before saying his last name. "Fuck.."

 

"Ahh no aah please U-Urie!" He begged for the other to touch him more, which he did by kissing him and stroking his member as fast as his thrusts. He scratched the others back and grabbed his own knees so they wouldn't fall. He felt so weak and overwhelmed he couldn't process anything anymore and either did his body. "I l-love yo-..!"

 

When his prostate was hit he screamed. And he screamed very, very high. Urie's movements became stronger and faster, intentionally hitting his prostate every single time.

 

"Ahh n-no Urie please aahh! St-Stop Urie! Stop!"

  
Without having the chance to warn the purple haired he came, spilling his seed over his hand and on his own stomach and chest. Regardless of his orgasm the other kept pounding into him until the warm and wet liquid filled his insides, and what Urie said as he came inside him made Mutsuki's heart skip a beat.  


"T-Tooru.." It was only a whisper, but Mutsuki felt so good just for hearing him saying his name in such a wonderful way.

 

"Urie.." He whispered his name as he hugged the other, who was lying on top of him with traces of sweat dripping from his forehead. They were both sweating, and the smell of sex was filling the room. He didn't expect, once again, to feel sweet kisses on his shoulder, which soon came to his neck and then directly to his mouth. Their tongues battled for control but the green haired accepted his own submission, giving the other total control. Although the other was in control he could see how tired he was, so when the kiss was over Urie hid his face on his neck and sighted in content and tiredness. "Did.. You l-like it?"

 

"Hmm.." He hummed. Mutsuki felt happy that he was able to make him feel good, and he was glad he asked for Sasaki's help, or else right now he would probably be all alone in his room. Instead, here he was, lying down under his lover, if he could call him that, and they were about to fall asleep. Although Urie was pretty much sleeping already on top of him, not even removing himself from the green haired's entrance. Mutsuki carefully kissed him once more before he laid him on the bed and covered him with the sheets, then he got up and before he closed the curtains he took another look at the painting. His eyes widened as he realizes what was written under Urie's signature: 'I want you to be mine'

 

"I'm already yours.. You tsundere." He said out loud, not expecting the other would hear.

 

"Oye.. I heard that." Urie said with a sleep tone. Mutsuki giggled and laid next to him, getting surprised again when he was hugged from behind and the purple haired's hand rested on his groin.

 

"I love you." He said, not expecting an answer.

 

".. I know." He said and the greens haired was so happy he almost died. He was turned around and kissed hungrily. "Tooru.."

 

"Y-Yes?" He asked after he received that hot kiss.

 

"Let's do it again."

 

 

 

EXTRA

 

Round two was going more than well. Again, Mutsuki understood that his lover has some sort of fetish, which involves him saying he doesn't want to and so he fakes that he's being forced to have sex with him. The more realistic he is in his begs the more excited Urie got, so the green haired just cooperated.

He did it so well that when Sasaki and the others got home.. It was chaos. The moment Sasaki entered the house the first thing he heard besides the steel of the bed creaking was "U-Urie! Urie p-please stop! Aahh n-no! I don't w-want to, plea-.. Ahhh!" and he ran upstairs like his life counted on it. 

 

"URIE!!"

 

"S-Sensei?!"

 

"... (Sasaki, you shitty cock blocker.)"

 

Luckily Mutsuki was able to explain everything before Sasaki's kagune pierced through Urie's skull.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy this is something silly that I have had in mind for a while and I decided to write it :D I hope you liked it!  
> Oh and if you'd like me to make more just give a plot (or examples), warn me if you want it with smut or not and give all the details you want!  
> Kisses ^3^


End file.
